


Второе чудо

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс часто играл для меня на скрипке. Нежные мелодии и ощущение того, что меня оберегали, убаюкивали меня, и я глубоко и безмятежно засыпал.Данная история – продолжение фанфика «Буря» https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311583





	Второе чудо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554088) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



_Есть кое-кто, кого я страстно желаю видеть_  
Я надеюсь, что он окажется тем,  
Кто будет охранять меня.* 

***

В первые годы нашего знакомства, будучи разбуженным звуками вторжения в мою комнату, я открывал глаза и видел Холмса рядом со своей кроватью, предлагающего мне немедленно включиться в разгадывание какой-нибудь новой и запутанной проблемы. «Пойдёмте, мой дорогой, – говорил он. – Поторопитесь, потому что нас ждёт много дел!». И я торопился. Я был так же нетерпелив, как он, поскольку видел, как работает его удивительный разум, и то, что мы вместе могли помочь некой бедной несчастной душе, определённо стоило потери нескольких часов сна. 

В свою очередь, Холмс заботился и о моём покое. По вечерам он часто играл для меня на скрипке. Нежные мелодии и ощущение того, что меня оберегали, убаюкивали меня, и я глубоко и безмятежно засыпал.

Женившись, я покинул жильё, которое делил с Холмсом. Наша дружба продолжилась, но ранние утренние пробуждения остались в прошлом. И я вдруг понял, что скучаю по ним; скучаю по свету в глазах моего друга, когда он убеждал меня встать и присоединиться к нему, и по теплу его улыбки, и по стремительности, когда мы вместе преследовали преступника по серым туманным улицам. Однако время от времени он звал меня с собой, а затем я постепенно привык к тому, что меня будили из-за необходимости оказывать медицинскую помощь, а не из-за расследований.

А потом мы оказались в Швейцарии.

После этого в течение долгого времени сон был отравой, а не бальзамом. Мои ночи стали бесконечным парадом запутанных беспокойных снов, заполненных лицами мёртвых: солдаты с полей сражений, пациенты, которые умирали на моих руках. Мои родители, мой брат. Джон Опеншоу. Даже моя любимая Мэри, с выражением упрёка на лице, которого у неё никогда не было при жизни. И Холмс, конечно – падающий со скалы, как раз тогда, когда я отчаянно к нему тянулся; я не мог забыть его взгляд. Я не смог спасти многих.

Когда Холмс вернулся, эти кошмары не сразу прекратились. Я несколько раз обнаруживал его рядом со своей кроватью, но теперь это происходило потому, что я _его_ будил. Он снова брал в руки свою скрипку, и музыка мне помогала, развеивала крутящиеся в голове обрывки кошмаров, но меня охватило новое, иное смятение чувств: то, что мой друг вернулся ко мне, было чудом, но этого уже было недостаточно.

Развязка случилась в один ненастный вечер. К моему большому удивлению, Холмс чувствовал то же, что и я. _На самом деле_ чувствовал, в течение достаточно долгого времени. Если бы я только знал... Но не было никакого смысла сожалеть о прошлом. Мы могли только идти вперёд, смотря в будущее вместе.

 

_Прошло много лет после нашего второго чуда. Мы давно на пенсии, поэтому Холмс больше не будит меня в безбожно ранние часы ради расследования. Однако он всё ещё играет на своей скрипке для меня. Нежные мелодии прогоняют случайные кошмары, и он наблюдает за тем, как я сплю._

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Фрагмент из песни Эллы Фицджеральд «Кто-то, кто будет охранять меня». http://trsongs.ru/trtext_songs.php?id=921


End file.
